Renesmee's Court
by ohgreatstoryteller13
Summary: COURT IS IN SESSION! EDWARD ... Bella ... and Tanya what's going on Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 Fighting

Renesmee's Court!

**By Jamie **

**A/N : I Don't own Twilight**

Chapter 1: Fighting

Renesmee's POV :

I was in my room listening to the greatest song ever. My Ipod was in my speacker dock and I pluged it in and "Party In the USA" By Miley Cyrus was blasting off the speakers. I love this song! I began singing along to it. When i got to the part

_Yah, It's a Party in the Usa _

I heard,

" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"ANGEL, WHAT THE HELL DID I DO"

"OH HOW ABOUT YOU ASK TANYA MAYBE SHE'LL GIVE YOU A CLUE"

Ugh, Mommy and Daddy were fighting about Tanya way too much lately. Then I had an Idea that I knew Daddy would read soon enough so I kept thinking "Party in the Usa" In my head. GOD I LOVE THAT SONG!!! Renesmee focus. Then I took my head phones and my ipod out of the dock and I listen to that song over and over and went out of my room. (I didn't want to listen to the two of them fighting, and when they fight they barely listen or pay attention to me) I wrote them a note:

_Dear Mommy and Daddy, _

_1 Daddy You like Miley Cyrus "Party in the USA" Because I LOVE THAT SONG and GET USED TO IT! (No affence) _

_2 Don't worry about me (If you could even pay attention to me while fighting) I'm going to see Aunty Alice _

_3 STOP FIGHTING ABOUT TANYA!!!! JEEZ I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MY MUSIC OVER YOU TWO AND THE VOLUME IS UP HIGH!!! _

_okay LOVE YOU SOO MUCH SEE YOU TOMORROW OH AND YOU'LL SEE WHAT I'M DOING TOMORROW SO DON'T WORRY MOM!!! (or dad if he's not in ashes cuz' mom sounded pretty MAD!!!) _

_I love you and trust me! This is to help out you're relationship that's the only hint i'm giving _

_-Renesmee =) _

_oh P.S. DAD DON'T LOOK IN MY HEAD I WON'T FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DO! _

I folded the note and put it on the table and went out the door. It was 7:00pm so it wasn't that dark outside. I walked to the Cullen Mansion. I knocked on the door. Grandma Esme opened the door and looked down to see me with my head phones around my neck and ipod in my (Disigner) sweatshirt pocket and smiled. She picked me up and took me inside.

"Why, Look who's here! Renesmee why Hello there Sweetheart. Where's your parents if your here." Grandma said

"Hi grandma Esme, Umm My parents are at home they are fighting again and i left them a note saying that i'll be here and accually I'm Here to see Aunty Alice" I said and Aunty Alice came down probably seeing what my idea was and smiled.

"Renesmee! That's so perfect! This Will be fun!" aunty Alice squealed jumping up and down.

"Can everyone come down here so i can talk to you guys. Except my Parents?" I asked Then everyone came down to Aunty Alice screaming "EVERYBODY GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE RENESMEE WANTS TO TELL US SOMETHING AWESOME"

Uncle Jasper and Emmett, Aunty Rosalie, and grandpa Carlisle came down stairs and sat down in the Living room. Alice gave me the signal to proceed.

"Okay, Umm, well, You guys all now that my mom and Dad had been fighting ever since the summer beach party back in July right?" Every one nodded "Well... See I have to hear it EveryDAY!!! and I don't want my parents to split up. See I always wanted to be a lawer so how about we have Cullen Court and I could be the Judge and Uncle Jasper could be Daddy's Lawer and Aunty Alice could be Mommy's lawer. And we can get this room to be a court room and everything. It will help out their marriage and it will be fun soo how about it will you help out our family?" I asked

They all nodded

"Well... Lets get this Room in to a court room." Granma Esme said

This will be soo much fun I better get started to practice for my case YAY

**Review Please! **


	2. Court is in session

Renesmee's Court!

**By Jamie **

**A/N AGAIN I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 2: The Court session

Bella POV: I was in my bed and got out and went to check if Renesmee's up. Edward was in the other room I requested he'd stay in till he'll apologize or even loved me to do. GOSH EDWARD!! I got dressed when i found a note from Alice

_Bella, Get dressed in a the pant suite i layed out for you! Trust me Just do it and meet the family WITH EDWARD as soon as you two are done _

_Love ya _

_-Your Lawer and sister _

_Alice=) _

Weird Why A pant suite and why was she my lawer? what ever! I went to get Renesmee but she wasn't in her bed I thought she probably went to get breakfast in the kitchen so i went to the kitchen. She wasn't there! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?! then i found a note from my little girl

**_Dear Mommy and Daddy, _**

**_1 Daddy You like Miley Cyrus "Party in the USA" Because I LOVE THAT SONG and GET USED TO IT! (No affence) _**

**_2 Don't worry about me (If you could even pay attention to me while fighting) I'm going to see Aunty Alice _**

**_3 STOP FIGHTING ABOUT TANYA!!!! JEEZ I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MY MUSIC OVER YOU TWO AND THE VOLUME IS UP HIGH!!! _**

**_okay LOVE YOU SOO MUCH SEE YOU TOMORROW OH AND YOU'LL SEE WHAT I'M DOING TOMORROW SO DON'T WORRY MOM!!! (or dad if he's not in ashes cuz' mom sounded pretty MAD!!!) _**

**_I love you and trust me! This is to help out you're relationship that's the only hint i'm giving _**

**_-Renesmee =) _**

**_oh P.S. DAD DON'T LOOK IN MY HEAD I WON'T FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DO! _**

Oh she was at the Mansion!

"Edward get your sorry butt out here!" I yelled

"What now, Angel" Edward said by my side

"Edward Get ready and then we have to go see Esme and Renesmee and Alice." I said

Edward gave me a confused look and sighed and went to get dressed then came out dressed and ready to go. We got there as fast as we could. We walked in to the house and i was shocked The living room looked like a court room.

"Emmett" we both said looking at eachother. Giving the answer to the unanswered questions in our head.

Then Alice and Jasper came out of no where.

"Nope! Not Emmett. Renesmee. Bella I'm your Lawer and Jasper is Edward's just get to the sides with your name on it, and lets get going" Alice said and grabbed my hand and went to the "Bella's Side" corner Jasper did the same with Edward but to the "Edward's Side" corner. What the Hell is going on? There was the jury who was Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. Then Jacob came in with a secerity outfit on and said

"All Rise for the all mighty Judge Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

We all rised when Renesmee came in with a Judge robe and sat on the Judge's desk and banged her mallit and said

"Sit. Sit. Okay we're here to express the case Edward and Bella and Tanya nonsense lets begin" then banged her mallit twice and court was in session.

**Review Please! **


	3. Shocking Evidence

**A/N I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 3. Evidence

Alice Pov:

"Okay since this whole thing started with a Summer Beach Party in early July so since there's girls go first lets start with Edward. Edward to the stands please." Nessie said and bang her mallit twice and Edward looked nervious and went to the stands and sat down. Pshh come on Edward I know all the answers you have no chance.

Edward Growled and whispered vampire speed "You don't know that. The future always changes."

"Objection! That's Personal!" I yelled to Renesmee I know she'll save me.

"Enough! Edward Stop!" Renesmee said very annoyed and bang her mallit twice to shut him up and let me proceed

I took a deap breath. Sorry for this Edward. That's what I read in my Lawer book so suck it up and toughen up like a man!

Edward glared bravely at me "Bring it on lil sister." he said quickly under his breath so no one but me could hear.

"Proceed Alice!" Renesmee said

I put on my act I glared at my oppionent and got in his face "Where were you July 5th, 2009, 8:00 pm?"

Edward was a brave man "At the party that you planned."

"Be more specific Edward!"

"Hmm... I was with Bella at the time Danceing and talking to the Daniales."

Jackpot "So you tell me you were at Bella but talking to who exactly?" I was away from him now. walking left and right slowly.

"Tanya" he whispered looking down like he may got the idea on what Bella was fighting about, or he was ashamed. I couldn't tell. And since Renesmee's in this i couldn't see where this was going.

"Okay you're good for now. Now Get back to you're side." Shocked huh Edward.

Edward nodded and went to his side.

Bella's POV:

Edward went to his side not looking at me. Wow he's really clueless. Hey No i don't think that He's my love of my life and i care about him. But you're pissed at him.

My two sides of my self argued for awhile.

Jasper was up now Oh god. I gulped.

"I call Isabella Cullen to the stands." he said

I gulped and walked to the stands and sat down in the chair. I toughened up and tried to boost up my confidence. I can do anything. I can face this fear. Be strong Bella.

"Now Isabella -" I interrupted Jasper

"Bella" I corrected him

"Whatever, Okay _Bella_ I want you to tell the truth now. What happened next?" Jasper looked down on me doing the same as Alice did Walked back and forth left and right, slowly. It looked like he was slowly paseing but he's not worried about anything.

"Edward told me that Tanya needed to talk to him in private. Me knowing Tanya has a crush of my husband said that I'll go with him. Tanya Came in and said no he needs to come with me outside it will just be a minute please Bella I swear we will just be talking. I was stupid enough to believe her. So they went outside and I went and enjoyed the party. An hour went by and I went to Kate 'Hey Kate have you seen Edward.' She was surprised to say this 'Edward's with Tanya outside they maybe be just finishing their conforsation' I went outside and I was shocked no betrayed and hurt no not hurt distroyed finding Edward, My husband who said 'I will love you and Only you for eternity', ... _k-k-kissing _Tanya."

The room was full of gasps and 'How could you cheater'

I looked at Renesmee who was banging her mallit saying "Hey! Hey! Enough! Be quiet please. HEY SHUT UP PEOPLE!"

The room went quiet. Renesmee looked hurt and shocked. She was looking at her father rather glaring is a better word for what she was doing.

"Thank you Bella. Edward Come to stands Please." Renesmee said

I got out of the chair and went to my side and sat down. I put my head down. Why does everything have to be so Damn tough. Ugh! I wish someone can help my marriage.

**Please Review! **


	4. Aro?

**A/n I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 4: That night!

Edward's POV: I went up to the chair with so many memories in my head of Bella. Happy, sad, loving, caring, scared. All the emotions happening, and happened. I was so lost and confused. Bella was in pain because she thought i was cheating on her. WHAT?! I would never do that to her. She's what i want. Bella is my soul mate. And Once a soul mate always a soul mate. I love Bella with all my heart. I love her with all my being. She's my love, my life, my everything, my red tulip **(A/n Read Evermore then you'll get what red Tulips mean). **I sat down on the chair and it was Alice's turn to yell at me. I braced my self for the yelling, the pain, the emotions and overreactions to the event that never happened and I'm the only one who thinks that.

"Edward... Go ahead talk it's your turn." Alice whispered.

"... Okay first you guys are overreacting. Second I didn't cheat on Bella, I would never do that to her. This is what really happened. Tanya wanted to take a walk with me to talk. I accepted her invitation. She's still family. So she mentioned about the books she've read, the places she've been. Then she wanted to give me a message from Aro. He wanted me to help him out with some problems in Volturi. Then Tanya said that if I go then she'll miss me and then she gave me a friendly hug. I told her as a sister i'll miss her too. then she kissed me. I pushed her off I screamed at her 'I have a wife Tanya. I'm Inlove with Bella Tanya. You missed your chance. I'm sorry Tanya but I only love you as a sister or a cousin. I AM NOT INLOVE WITH YOU. GOSH CAN YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! WHEN I INVITE YOU SOMEWHERE OR I COME UP TO DANALI DOESN'T MEAN I FEEL THE SAME WAY! GEEZ. YOU ALWAYS DO THIS. You always want to find some way to get my heart and break Bella's but that won't happen because Bella is THE ONLY ONE WHO HOLDS MY HEART AND IT WILL ALWAYS BE HERS!!!!' Then Tanya started sobbing and ran away. I don't regret what i said to her. But i never knew she would act like that. All I want to say is I'm sorry To Bella." Bella's head went straight up and looked up at me with those lovily golden eyes. "I'm so so sorry sweetheart, That i hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you soo much. Please, Please forgive me."

She got up and I got up and ran to her.

"I love you too Edward I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU AND I FORGIVE YOU" she screamed And pressed her lips to mine with so much love and enthusiasm. We were so lost in our selves that she pushed away to ALOT of clearing throughts.

"Jury your answer." Renesmee said

"There staying together" each one said

"Get a room you two" Emmett said instead. We chuckled

"Okay This fight is definatialy OVER!!!" Renesmee said then banging her malit.

we walked out and I brased myself to what Bella thought about the Volturi thing Uh Oh.

**Please Review! **


End file.
